The Shy Ones Always Make The Biggest Change
by Fire-tide666
Summary: Three best friends were always considered social outcast, until they get sucked in the popular crowd, where tons of drama lies ahead of them. Leyton, Naley and Brooke with a new guy
1. Default Chapter

**The Shy Ones always make the biggest Change**

_**Everyday is the same thing**_

Jason, Lucas, and Haley walked though the hallways, each in their own little world. Jason had loud music pumping into his ears. Lucas was reading "of mice and men by: John Steinbeck" for what seemed like the thousandth time. Haley was punching in numbers on her calculator trying to figure out a problem she had trouble with the night before. The three friends waved goodbye and went their separate ways. While walking to his class someone bumped into Lucas, as usual the person didn't even noticed tat he was there, didn't even say sorry or excuse, and only one person could be such an asshole.

This person was Nathan Scott.

As usual Peyton (Nathan's girlfriend or as he calls her " a fine piece of ass") bent down and helped clean up the mess that Nathan made, not that she minded in fact she really enjoyed Lucas's company and if she wasn't dating Nathan she would hang out with the guy more often, but the popularity chain once again manages to bite her in the ass once again.

"Umm.... thanks" Lucas said nervously

"No problem" Peyton replied as she walked to catch up with the "spawn of Satan" as Lucas liked to say.

And this was Lucas Scott's every morning routine, Nathan would push him down and Peyton, he Lucas has had a crush on for years would help him up. As pathetic as it sounds Lucas couldn't wait for his interaction with Peyton, and every morning he always left the situation with a glowing smile on his face.

Haley's POV

I never minded the snickers and names like "nerd" or "geek" I always did good in school, because I made a promise to myself, that I wasn't going to end up a drunk like my father. Ever since my mother died he always turned to alcohol to solve his problems, and if alcohol couldn't help he would turn to me. I never told anyone he hit me, not even my best friends. Although it was going to become that time of year, winter. It was harder to hide the bruises and marks from everyone because that's when my mom died and the bruises were darker and bigger. To every other person this was some sad story, but to me Haley James this was my life.

Jason didn't look like your average geek, you know with neat, parted hair and thick glasses; actually Jason Carde was the opposite. He loved to skateboard. He wore baggy jeans, long sleeve Vans shirts with skateboarding shoes, and music always blasting though his ears. Jason was Felix brother. When Jason was born his mother and his real father were already working the paperwork to get a divorce. When Jason was a month old his mother got pregnant once again, with Felix and one year later Anna popped out. Jason and Felix looked alike; they both had dark olive skin, brown eyes, dark smooth hair, and bulky muscles. Their personalities however were extremely different. Despite Jason's good looks he was shy and he always kept to himself. He always sat in the back of the classroom. Most people in the school didn't even know Jason existed.

Lucas had been waiting for the bell to get away from Mr. Pal and balancing equations. As soon as it was time to leave Lucas gathered his things and walked to the library. Lucas saw her sitting at one of the tables alone drawing. He rarely saw her here. He felt butterflies in his stomach, he then remembered that Peyton Sawyer was dating Nathan Scott and it was best not to mix in. He decided it was best just to walk past her and sit in another table. His plan would have worked if she didn't hear the music blaring though his headphones. It was Bury Me Alive by: The Used, her favorite song.

"Hey"

"Oh hey, didn't see you there" Lucas stammered

He caught the look of disappointment when he said this.

"Well actually I did see you there, but you looked busy and I didn't want to interrupt you" Lucas finished quickly.

Peyton couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing.

"Your laughing.....wait....I don't have anything on my face do I??"

By this time Peyton had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh no Peyton don't cry, I have no idea what to do when anyone cries."

Lucas said as he sat down next to her and rubbed her back to try and get her to stop crying.

"You know Lucas you're a funny guy." Peyton replied once she caught her breath.

"Thanks....I guess"

"We should hang put more often"

Lucas smiled at the thought just as the bell rung.

"I'll see you around Lucas" Peyton said as she walked out the door.

"So not only do I get to hang out with her" Lucas said to himself "but she remembered my name too!!"


	2. Don't mess with a b

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Couples: Leyton, Naley, Brooke and Jason

Note: Thx for the replies, sorry about the song typo but I meant " Bury Myself Alive" By: the Used. This chapter is a little longer than the first one.

**The Shy Ones Always Make The Biggest Change**

_**Don't Mess With a Bitch**_

Haley walked into her science class little early so she could arrange her books the way she wanted to. Even though she was sitting in a double desk, she thought that no one would want to sit with her anyways. She always sat alone, in her classes except when Jason or Lucas had a class with her. The bell rung, and class started. 20 minutes into class and Nathan Scott walked though the door.

" Scott it's only the second day of school how can you possibly be late?" the teacher demanded

"Uhh... sorry sir I slept in." Nathan replied while running his hand though his messy hair.

" Fine... Scott grab a seat next to Miss James so we can continue with class"

" Yes sir"

As Nathan walked over, Haley moved as far away from him as physically possible, while still be able to continue with her notes.

" Hey can you tell what happened when I wasn't in class?" Nathan asked while he checked her out.

"Questions 1 thru 10 on page 164" Haley answered uneasily.

Nathan turned to the page the girl next him had said. He looked over the page he couldn't understand any of it.

"Can you help me with this stuff?" Nathan asked hoping she would do the work for him.

"I'd rather not." Haley replied without looking up from her work.

Nathan's eyes almost popped out of his head. " who the hell does she think she is" Nathan thought, He decided to play it cool and come up with a smart ass comment.

" feisty, I kinda like little spunk in my girls." Nathan said smirking.

"Don't you have a girlfriend." Haley said keeping her eyes attached to her work.

"Yeah, but I won't tell if you don't."

Haley eyes Locked with Nathan's only to shoot him a death glare.

"You know what Nathan you have to be one of the biggest assholes I have ever met" Haley said in a stern tone.

"Excuse me?" Nathan said disbelievingly, not only was this girl rejecting, but was bitching him too!

"I really don't care about your popularity status, and I don't care about how many girls you have sex with, and I sure as hell don't care about how many points you score in a basketball game no matter what you will still always be an asshole, something you probably earned from asshole dad, if you need help with your goddamn homework you can hire a tutor, I want to have nothing to do with you." Haley nearly screamed at him, and she would have if she wasn't stuck in class.

The bell rung seconds after Haley finished her rampage. She quickly gathered her things walked out, wanting to get as far away as she could get from Nathan Scott.

Nathan however just kept seated in the same position, replaying Haley words in his. He couldn't believe it he was in shock over what just happened.

Lunch was one of Haley's favorite part of the day, three reasons, one being that the popular people sat inside, while Haley and her friend sat outside, the second one being that her friends were there, and they were her rocks whenever she made a decision they always supported her, they were her rocks. And the third reason being, it was peaceful, birds singing instead of people talking about the new couple of the week, or who was going out with who.

She stepped outside, with the sunshine blinding her for a few seconds. The cool fresh air filled her nostrils, as she took a deep breath. Once she could see clearly again she walked to the tree they always ate lunch under. She saw Lucas and Jason sitting under a tree, well actually Lucas was sitting under the tree, while Jason looked like he had passed out under it.

Without exchanging any words Lucas and Haley automatically switched their sandwiches.

" Hey Jason get up Felix is coming this way." Lucas said as he pointed to him.

"Grand" Jason replied as he stood up to face an angry looking Felix.

" JASON, what the hell is your problem!!"

"I'm not quite sure" Jason shrugged

Felix now stood in front of Jason with Brooke, and Theresa on his left side and Nathan and Peyton on his right side.

" I told you I have the whole wheat sandwiches, and you get the white ones, god is that so hard to understand." Felix yelled pointing a finger at Jason.

"Sorry I forgot." Jason said looking down at the ground and kicking at the grass.

"Whatever, just give my sandwich, so I can go back in." Felix said a; note"holding out his hand.

"That's the thing I kinda ate it" Jason said looking gulity.

"What the hell am I supposed to eat now Jason, I can't eat the white because I'm on a low carb diet."

"Well I guess your screwed" Jason told him with a smile.

Jason wasn't the only one with a smile on his face, Haley, Lucas, and even Jason's friends were laughing at him.

Felix made a frustrated growling sound.

"I'm Theresa by the way" Theresa said sticking out her hand.

"Umm... hi." Jason said as he shook her hand.

"Next time Jason watch, what sandwich you take, got it?"

"I'll make a mental note." Jason said tapping his head.

With that Felix and his friends walked away.

"Wait, Felix are you gonna eat that other sandwich." Jason screamed as he ran to go catch him.


	3. A False Relationship

FYI: Nathan never hazed Lucas but they are still not on friendly terms with each. Brooke isn't poor. About that whole song thing, you get what I mean.

**The Shy Ones always Make The Biggest Change**

**A False Relationship**

"I can't believe you argued with your brother for 20 about a goddamn sandwich." Brooke told Felix as they were driving home after school.

"You're not getting it; it's the morale behind the sandwich that bothers me that's all." Felix pointed out.

"Anyways lets just drop it, I need some help with my science before we bang you mind?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but let's switch it around." Felix said seductively as the car pulled into Brooke's driveway.

They walked inside, Felix continued up the stairs, Broke stopped for a second as she stared out her backyard window.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Isn't that your brother" Brooke asked pointing out the window.

As they closer they were able to see what was going on. Lucas, Haley, and Jason had climbed one of Brooke's tree, probably because of the angry barking dog at the bottom of it.

"What should we do?" Brooke asked

"Nothing, my brother got in this mess he can get himself out."

"So we're just going to stand here and watch." Brooke said amazed at Felix's comment.

"Hope you're comfortable."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great, just great we're stuck in a tree, any other great ideas Jason." Haley screamed

"Give me a minute, I don't understand why is it still barking."

"Does anyone have food??" Lucas asked

Haley shook her head, Jason starting checking his pockets, Felix pulled out a sandwich from his back pocket. A whole wheat sandwich.

"Well go figure." Jason said as he threw the dog the sandwich.

They jumped out of the tree and starting petting the dog, understanding that the dog wasn't vicious it was just hungry.

"Did you just see that? He had my sandwich the whole time, GOD you see who he disrespects me." Jason screamed.

"Shut up Felix, you sound like my dad." Brooke said to busy watch the teenagers outside pet the dog that chased them up a tree.

"Whatever, come on let's go upstairs." Felix said grabbing her hand and leading the way.

"Kill me." Jason groaned.

They were all now in Felix's bedroom trying to find something to watch something on TV.

"What's the problem, now Jas?" Lucas asked.

"It's Tuesday, we still have 3 more days of school left."

"JASON, I GONNA KILL YOU!"

"How ironic." Haley laughed

Felix barged into Jason's room.

"You had the whole time; you had the sandwich the whole goddamn time!!" Felix screamed.

"You would like me to make you another Felix, would that make Felix happy?" Jason asked in a baby voice.

"Nobody gets it, it's the morale behind the sandwich."

"You're right Felix I don't understand, maybe that's because I don't get the morale behind a sandwich, or maybe it's because half the time I don't listen to one word you're saying, or maybe it's cause I don't care, I'll leave it up to you to figure out which one of those it is."

"BURN IN HELL, JASON!!!" Felix screamed as he slammed the door shut.

Brooke ended up doing her homework by herself, but she couldn't say she was surprised. This was happening a lot lately, Felix would come over for sex and then leave without even saying goodbye. At first hurt, but now it was their routine, and what made her angry is that she couldn't end it. No matter how hard she tried, she always gave in to Felix. She couldn't find out why he had this control over her. The only person she told about her problem was Peyton, she said might be because Brooke loved Felix, but she knew she didn't, love was foreign in their relationship. They were both unhappy, the hate she had for him was growing with each passing day she spent with him. In the beginning she didn't understand why Felix wanted to keep trying to keep their relationship going, now however she got it, he didn't want to damage his pride. Jason and Brooke have been the hottest couple for the past two years. Brooke was one of the hottest girls around, he wanted to show everyone that she was his and no one else's. It made her sick.


	4. Game Day part 1

**Note: This chapter was too long, so I split it in half. Right now I'm gonna focus on Leyton, Naley and Haley's problems will come later though, promise. **

**The Shy Ones Always Make the Biggest Change.**

_**Game Day part 1**_

As the days went by meeting with Peyton in the library was becoming a regular thing. Lucas walked into the library, he didn't see Peyton, but he did see Haley.

"Haley James skipping class, I would have never guessed." Lucas said with a smirk

"Well you know me, town bad ass. Let me guess why you're in here, maybe to see your sweet love Peyton Sawyer perhaps."

Peyton had just gotten out of her cheerleading meeting, they needed to talk about the game tonight. She walked in the library hoping to finish her comic strip for THUD, but she heard her name and couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I'd prefer the term infatuation." Lucas said defensively. "We're friends, plus she's dating Nathan."

"Whatever you say, lover boy." Haley replied.

"You still haven't answered my question, why aren't you in class?"

"I have a new person to tutor and this is the only time he is free. Which is totally awesome for me, Nathan hit on me during that whole class." Haley said shaking her head.

"I told you before, I could kick his ass for you."

"Please, you're scared of violence. I remember when we were grade 2 and Billy Johnson stole your basketball, you kept saying that he should give it back because you said please." Haley said laughing.

"I remember, Jason had to tackle him down to get it back for me." Lucas said with his own smile.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to go down memory lane with you. I don't want to keep my student waiting." Haley said as she left Lucas sitting alone.

Peyton next to him acting like she hadn't heard a thing.

After lunch Lucas walked into his next class, still laughing at the story Jason told about Felix attacking a dog with a bottle of cologne.

"Today I'm gong to assign a project on the battles of World War II, you'll be working on it with a partner, but you will not be working on it in class." Teacher said as he began to read off who was going to be partnered with who. Lucas wasn't even paying attention to the teacher, he was too busy watching the person ahead of him hidden behind a mass of blonde curls.

"So when do wanna get this thing started?" Peyton asked

"Excuse me? Get what thing started?" Lucas said with a clue.

"The project we got partnered together, when do you wanna get together?" Peyton explained

"Ohh the project right, I don't have a life, so when you are free I am too." Lucas said finally understanding what was going on.

"Well I have a game tonight, and I've got a party to go to on Saturday, so how about Sunday." Peyton asked

"Sunday's fine." Lucas said with a smile.

"Hey do you guys wanna hang out tonight?" Jason asked as they all piled into his car.

"How about the River court?" Lucas suggested.

"No, I meant I want you guys to come over."

"Why do you want us to come to your house?" Haley asked from the backseat.

"Felix is having a party at our house after the basketball game, and I don't want any unknown fluids on my bed." Felix said with annoyance.

"So we are going hide in your room." Lucas said

"Exactly, so you guys wanna come?" Jason asked

"We'll be there." Haley said looking for an opportunity to get out of the house.

"Oh and bring pepper spray, just in case things get out of control." Jason told them.


	5. Game Day part 2

**The Shy Ones Always Make the Biggest Change**

_**Game Day part 2**_

The Ravens won, which made them more rowdy than usual. Lucas, Haley and Lucas stayed upstairs in Jason's room while party got loud and crazy downstairs.

"Stupid brother, just had to have a god damn party." Jason mumbled for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I got an idea, just put a chair on the door." Lucas suggested.

" Than how will we get out dumbass." Haley told him.

"We could jump out the window." Jason said with a smile as their idea began to form.

"Are you high?" Haley replied to his stupid statement.

"Come on Hales, it's not that far down, we could aim for the pool." Jason begged

"Can you even hear what you guys are saying?" Haley yelled not believing what was coming out of her friends mouth.

"I'll tell you what Hales, we'll hold on to you, so if you break your neck we will too." Lucas said hoping she would crack.

"If we get hurt, I'll kick your ass." Haley said giving in, even though it was a stupid idea she was bored, and she didn't think that she could stand the party that was going on downstairs.

They put a chair underneath the doorknob, double checking making sure that no one could in.

Haley was scared of two things dying because of her clumsiness and heights. So when they started walking on the roof she gripped on her two best friends and held on as hard as she could. They were doing really good until they reached the gutter.

" I think we should jump now, it doesn't look to far down." Lucas said.

"Ok on three..ready...one...two...three" They all jumped off the roof, only to land right in the middle of a popular group talking about who they were going to hook up with.

"Jason did you just jump off the roof?" Felix screamed.

"No..." Jason said knowing that he had a lecture coming.

"You're right Theresa he does have a nice ass." Brooke said as a whole bunch of girls giggled.

Haley realized that they were all being stared at like a piece of meat.

"We're just gonna leave now." Lucas said taking a few steps away from the crowd.

"Well now that you're here you might as well stay, have a few drinks." Nathan said with a smirk. They couldn't help but think that he was up to something.

"We don't drink." Haley told him hoping to escape the situation.

"Come on guys just stay, what are you scared of, having fun?" Jason said catching on to Nathan's idea.

Lucas turned to his friends and whispered "let's just stay and show them we're not afraid of whatever they're planning." Haley and Jason both nodded agreeing with Lucas.

"Fine we'll stay, but only for a little awhile." Jason told them.

"Good glad to have you here bro." Felix said as he patted him on the shoulder.

Now they all knew that they were up to something. Lucas, Jason and Haley all turned around and ahead inside preparing to take on whatever they had planned.

Peyton grabbed Nathan's hand before he could walk off.

"What the hell are you planning, Nathan?" Peyton demanded

"I'm not planning anything Peyton, what would make you think that?" Nathan said innocently.

"I'm not stupid Nathan"

"Don't worry Peyton nothing will happen to your dear Lucas." Nathan said with a look of disgust.

Haley was wandering aimlessly around the house. This party was everything she thought it would be horny drunken teenagers mating with the opposite sex, they were in the bedrooms, people were banging on the couch, they even made a dance made so you could have sex in the middle of the room, it was called the grind.

"Haley I'm so glad to see you." Jason said as he ran up and gave her a bear hug.

"Why what happened?" She asked laughing at his behavior.

"Theresa and her girl posse are chasing me around with fuzzy handcuffs!" Jason said horrified.

"Come on let's find Lucas, then we can get out of here, it was a stupid idea to stay here."

"Okay." Jason said as they headed back outside to where they left Lucas.

As soon as she stepped outside, she left a pair of strong arms grab her, next thing she knew she was surrounded by water. When she came up for air she heard two other splashes. When she opened her eyes she saw Nathan along with his friends, laughing obviously thinking that it was funny. She looked to her side only to find out that they threw Lucas and Jason in the pool too, big surprise.

"Aren't you guys a riot?" Lucas said sarcastically as they got out of the pool.

"Don't worry it's not the first time I got Haley all wet, isn't that right Hales?" Felix said laughing. Haley started choking on her own spit, Lucas's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, Jason dove at Felix and started choking him. After Lucas got over the shock of what Felix had just said he went and pulled Jason off Felix.

"Leave it to the bastard to break up a fight." Nathan said with that annoying smirk. Instead of punching Nathan himself he just let go of Jason knowing had enough anger to go after both Felix and Nathan. Lucas's first priority was Haley, he lead her away from the fight and into the front yard.

"You okay?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, can't say I'm shocked though." Haley said with a slight chuckle.

"Come on let's go to your place and get from dry clothes then we can go get some food." Lucas said seeing that she was okay.

"Ummm...actually I forgot my key, and my dad isn't home." Haley lied not wanting to run in with her dad.

"Oh alright come to my house then, think my mom washed some clothes you left there the other day anyways." Lucas said leading her towards his house.

Once they got changed they went to the café for something to eat. Jason was already was there waiting for them. Haley looked over his face there was a cut under his cheek, and blood flowing from his lip.

"Jas are you okay?" Haley asked while she went in the back to get the first aid kit.

"Yeah I'm fine, could use a coffee though." Jason hinted.

"I'm on it." Haley called from the back.

"So I'm guessing they won." Lucas said looking over Jason's cuts and bruises.

"I did pretty good, once you kick Felix in the crotch he cries for like an hour. So I really only had to deal with Nathan, we didn't really fight, we kinda rolled into the pool. That was the end of the fight.

"Here." Haley said handing him his coffee

"Thanks." Jason said bringing the mug to his lips.

Haley and Lucas burst out laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Jason asked.

"What the hell is on your wrist man?" Lucas said once he caught his breath.

"Oh yeah, Thresa said that looked even hotter wet, she couldn't resist." Jason said with a sigh as he stared at the fuzzy handcuffs attached to his wrist.


	6. Today is the Day

The Shy Ones Make the Biggest Change

_**Today is the day**_

When Lucas woke up he couldn't have been happier. Usually he took a warm shower to try and feel like he was still under the covers, but today he took a nice cold one, just to make sure that he was up and alert for whatever Peyton might throw at him. He made sure he ironed his clothes, put on his good cologne, made sure he brushed every spot on his teeth, and he brought all his money with him just in case they ordered something he planned on paying for it. After running his hand though his hair, he decided that he was ready to go. Once he got there he stood on her porch and got ready to knock, but he froze as he listen carefully to the voices coming from inside the house.

"Stop changing the subject."

"Why you know it's true."

"Why do you hate him so much? He was the one that was abandoned not you."

"He is after everything that I have I'm just trying to protect it."

"What is he trying to take from Nathan, huh?"

"You."

"Screw you Nathan, now you're just being stupid and paranoid."

"When do you think me and Olivia get together, it's when you and that bastard meet up in the library that's when."

Lucas caught enough of the argument to know what was going on, Nathan was cheating on Peyton. He wanted to go in there and defend her, He wanted to defend her so badly, but this wasn't his fight and if there was one thing he knew about Peyton is that she is very independent, this was her fight not his. So against his better judgment he decided to go for a walk and come back.

After walking around the river court for a while, he came back hoping the fight had stopped. He slowly put his ear on her door, after not hearing anything, he raised his hand and rang the doorbell. He could hear her come running down the stairs and a few seconds later the door swung open.

"Hey, come on in." She said as she held the door open for him.

"Sorry, I'm late, forgot to set the alarm clock." He said as he scratched his head, tried to appear like he just woke up.

"Don't worry, it happens to me all the time." she led him upstairs into her bedroom.

"Umm...Maybe we should start with the poster." Lucas suggested

"Okay let's get started then."

They worked on their project till it started getting dark, having little things to eat every once and awhile. Lucas realized that she looked very tired and frustrated, and who wouldn't be after the fight she had in the morning.

"I can go ahead and finish this at home, you look really tired." Lucas said

"No it's okay really, I'm just tired and all, maybe we should take a break." Peyton said rubbing her eyes.

"Come on." Lucas said with a smile as he held out his hand.

Peyton stared at first trying to process what he was saying, but after a few seconds she slowly grabbed his hand and let him lead the way. After walking in the dark for about five minutes Peyton slowly started to see a bunch of trees coming into view. She started getting a little scared she read about what happens to girls in the woods, and the lack of light wasn't helping.

"Luke, where are we going?" Peyton asked him in a little voice.

Lucas noticed her discomfort almost instantly. He never wanted to scare her, he had been out here so many times and he had never got scared before. Then again he wasn't the tiny, hot, cheerleader either.

"Don't worry, here you can have my flashlight so you can see." Lucas said as he pulled out his keys form his pocket and unhooked the mini-flashlight. Lucas pulled her closer to him as he handed her the light. She felt safer not only because she had the flashlight in her hand, but also because Lucas was holding her, protecting her from anything that might come running out of the trees. Lucas led her up a steep hill, and when she got to the top she saw how beautiful this really was. They were looking over the beach, she could see the navy blue water rippling onto the shadowed sand, and the way the moonlight made the water sparking and shine. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Well, sit down and take a breather." Lucas said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Wow...this is amazing." Peyton said as she sat down next to Lucas.

"I come up here when I just need a break from the rest world, it's peaceful." Lucas as he looked out at the water.

"A break is what I really need." Peyton replied.

They sat there for a long time just staring at the beach in a comfortable silence. Peyton looked along the shoreline. She saw a beach house not to far off, she recognized it immediately, it was the same beach house that she lost her virginity in. That wasn't what caught her attention though, it was the two dark figures getting out of a black car parked near the beach house. She watched the taller person lead the other one inside, one second later she saw the bedroom light go on then turn back off. What surprised her is that she wasn't hurt, she didn't even care. She was going to end things with Nathan tomorrow she decided, she wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore.

"Thanks for bringing me here Lucas, I really appreciate it." Peyton said smiling at him, totally forgetting about Nathan.

"No problem." Lucas said smiling back.

After awhile Peyton fell asleep in his lap, it was getting late and Lucas didn't want to wake her up from her sleep. So he decided to carry her the short distance to her house. He laid her down on her bed, and tried to take off her shoes and tuck her in without her waking up. Just as he started pulling the blankets from out the bottom of the bed, her eyes fluttered open.

"Lucas when did we get back here?" Peyton said in a sleepy daze.

"Shh Peyton go back to sleep."

"Okay."

Just as Lucas started heading out the door her voice stopped him.

"Lucas, can you stay here till I go to sleep?" Peyton asked

"Umm sure." Lucas said trying not to sound to desperate.

Lucas climbed in the bed beside her. As soon as he got under the covers she rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder, and he draped his arm around her. They held each other throughout the night not caring about anybody else but each other.


	7. A Secret Relationship

Note: Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time. I had exams and then I got sick, but now everything is back on track and I hope that I can keep up and update the story as much as possible. I'm going to start adding more drama and twists to the story and a little less comedy. I wanted to show that as they get more involved in the "popular" crowd more things get screwed. I found a picture of how I kinda want Jason to look like I was just having trouble posting the link but I'll put it up soon promise.

**The Shy Ones Make the Biggest Change**

_**A Secret Relationship**_

"You told me you broke up with her."

"I said I was sorry."

"Nathan you don't understand I never wanted to hurt Peyton like this."

"She doesn't know it was you Haley, I told her it was some chick named Olivia."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better about this." Haley hissed at Nathan

Why did she have to be so nice to others, why couldn't she be a bitch like everyone else was? If she was a confident bitch like everyone else she wouldn't be in this situation.

"I can't even think right now. I have to go." Haley sighed getting off the bed and grabbing her shirt from off the floor.

"Wait Haley come back." Nathan called as he jogged out the door after her.

The cool night air hit Haley's face as she opened the front door. This was her favorite time of the day, she loved the quiet and calm surroundings of the night. Unfortunately the horney bastard calling her name from behind her was ruining it.

"Shit Haley would you stop walking so fast." Nathan huffed behind her.

"As you may not notice I'm trying to get away from you." Haley said quickening her strides.

"Stop being stubborn and come back inside." Nathan pleaded

"I can barely look at you let alone have sex with you, so go find you little black book and call some whore so she can fix your problem." Haley replied finally facing him.

"Listen Haley we don't have to have sex, just come inside." Nathan tried to reason.

The way Haley saw it she had two options go home to her drunk ass dad or go back with the guy she been having a no strings attached relationship with and stay with him for the night. Both were not sounding to pleasing at the moment.

"Whatever let's go back, but I'm sleeping in the guest room." Haley said walking past him.

"Deal." Nathan said with a smile.

Nathan's Pov

I liked Haley, I liked her a lot. She wasn't one of those people that would just throw themselves at away, you had to work for her. I suppose that's what caught my attention in the first place. It started off with harmless tutoring. I started getting these weird signs, like when she was trying to teach me something I would suddenly get turned on, or when I started looking forward to being late, she would yell at me for what seemed like hours and then she would start breathing heavily and her chest would rise and fall. Then one day while we were sitting in the tutoring center I kissed her, next thing you know clothes are flying everywhere. Afterwards she starting going on about how she made the biggest mistake of her life and how it was never going happen again. I don't know why but I started panicking and begged her to reconsider. We agreed on a no strings attached relationship. I didn't really like the idea, I wanted something more but it was better than nothing.

General Pov

They walked back to the beach house with Haley always staying at least ten steps ahead of Nathan.

Almost as soon as Nathan shut the door Haley turned around to face him.

"Here's the deal I'll sleep on the couch you can sleep wherever you want as long as you stay 15 feet away from me at all times got it?"

"But Hal..."

"Do I have to draw you a line dumbass, how about making you a map. Move you ass and get upstairs, because swear if I have to look at you for one more second I'm going to stick something up where the sun don't shine."

"That's my job, remember." Nathan replied with a smirk.

Haley just stood for another second trying to figure out why he was such a dumbass. She was pissed she needed to relieve some of her anger so she started choking.

"Alright I'm going upstairs." Nathan said once he ripped away from her death grip.

Nathan was trying to go to sleep. He couldn't figure out why Haley was so uptight. He had broken though her wall only to find another one. Only this one was heavily armored. What could he do to make her open up to him? That was the real question. His face brightened as an idea popped in his head.

"I'll buy her something." Nathan thought proudly "Maybe a nice necklace, with a diamond in it. She will defiantly give me more ass once she sees what I'm going to get for her." Soon Nathan fell asleep with a smile dreaming of ways to make Haley happy.


End file.
